


All Because of You

by Tyleroakleyismyqueen



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), crabstickz, kickthepj
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyleroakleyismyqueen/pseuds/Tyleroakleyismyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe has been knocked down and mistreated by her boyfriend before the relationship finally ended. Now, after being in a small rut, her four best friends drag her along on a cruise. They all think this will be good for her, but will it be even better than anyone thought when they all run into a group of fun-loving and creative boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because of You

And the Journey Begins!

 

I just... I miss him so much, I sniffle and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"No, not again, I’m not pitying myself." I scold, staring up at the ceiling, "We are going on the cruise tomorrow and anything could happen. For all I know, I could meet the most amazing guy in the world!" I sigh, knowing it won't happen—I already had the most amazing guy in the world… or so I thought... "No, stop it" I pinch myself and roll over, listening to the buzz of the mosquitos and the sound of the branches swaying from the breeze. I pull the blanket tighter around me and bite my lip, "Everyone says the cruise will be good for me. I'll be away from here and won't have to look at everything that reminds me of... him." I shudder and sigh again, "We're done.” I nodded to myself, “As of now—no more crying and no more feeling sorry for myself. That happened and it’s in the past" I repeat this to myself and listen to the buzz outside as I slowly drift off into a dull, dreamless sleep.

I wake up and stare at the ceiling. Think positive, think positive. I nod to myself and sit up, glancing at my alarm clock—6:40 a.m. I am going to think positive. It’s a new adventure! It’ll be fun, I’m sure it will be. I get up and walk down the hall, stretching my arms. I adjust my green shorts as I bang on Molly’s door,

“Come on, Moll, we gotta be ready in twenty minutes!” I call, stifling a yawn. She doesn’t answer, but I just shrug and walk away. I’ll go and get her in a bit. I make my rounds (waking up the rest of the girls: Rachel, Natalie, and Casey), seeing that I am always the first one awake, but none of them reply. I roll my greenish-blue eyes. They really need to learn how to wake up in the morning.

I return to my room and throw a few spare items into my suitcase along with my extra sweat pants and sweaters. Hey now, don't judge okay? I'm just insecure... and I like being comfy. All the time. I zip it up and place it on my bed and yell for everyone to wake up again before venturing into my en suite and grabbing my clothes for today. I pull on my sports bra and my tank top and sigh,

"I really need to go back to the gym." I throw on my baggy sweater and a new pair of sweatpants. My eyes travel up to my face and I wince, glowering at me reflection—my eyes red and puffy, brown hair a mess. 

“Jeez.” I sigh, trying to flatten it down. I mean, my hair is wavy, but not like this. I eventually give up on my hair and throw it back into a pony tail, it’s not like I have anyone to impress right now. But then I shush myself—stop thinking negative. 

I line my eyes with black eyeliner, smudging it a little. Next I put on some mascara and a small amount of nude lip gloss. I nod to myself. There. All better. I take my makeup bag to place it in my suitcase when I hear the bathroom door slam closed. I stand for a second, not sure what to do. But then I hear it. Giggling. I set my makeup back on the counter and stomp over to the door, turning the knob. Locked. I let out a groan and kick it.

“Molly! I know it’s you! Open this door, now!” I yell, kicking it again.

“Guess again, Zoe!” A voice teases, making me look up at the ceiling. Really? Why now? We need to leave soon!

“Rachel?” I ask. Fine. If they want to play, I’ll play. As long as they let me out. Soon.

“Nope!” Another giggle.

“Casey! Open the door!” I complain, almost whining. You see what I have to deal with? I mean, really—you’d think living with four of your best friends would be fantastic, but this is what I get at 6 in the morning, “I need to check my clothes!” I add.

“No you don’t!” A different voice calls, farther away, one I assume to be Molly.

“We’re fixing it for you!” Yet another voice says, Rachel. My eyes go wide. Fixing it? What are they fixing?

“My suitcase was fine!” I say, banging on the door. Just OPEN it!

“No it wasn’t!” Casey yells, “All you had in it was sweats and sweaters!”

“What are you putting in it now?” I ask, a little scared of the answer.

“Halloween costumes.” Rachel says sarcastically—I can just imagine her looking at me with one quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

“Normal clothes!” Molly clarifies. Normal clothes? What does that mean?! Sweats are normal!

“And no, sweats are not normal.” Rachel adds, reading my mind.

“You look like a man in them!” And that is none other than Natalie. I try not to roll my eyes but fail—always the supportive one.

“Can you let me out?” I nearly beg. “Please?”

“Not until we’re done!” Natalie yells. I roll my eyes and slump against the locked door, my legs going cold from the tiled floor, knowing that there was no way I would change their mind. First day of the cruise, and it started off like shit. I rub my temples, stop thinking negative!

This is a fresh start! 

You’re single, and ready to mingle!

So what if he cheated on you? Who needs him!

But even as I thought that I knew it wasn’t going to be easy getting him off my mind. But it's a new day, anything can happen, I think to myself.

I sit there for about five minutes before the door opens, making me fall back onto the wood floors.

“Time to go!” Molly smiles, bending down to look at me, her red-ish brown curls tickling my face.

“I hate you.” I grumble, taking her outstretched hand. I mean, really? She had to go that far. She helps me up and I roll my eyes once I get a look at my three best friends, innocent smiles plastered on their faces. Innocent my ass.

First, there’s Molly, curly auburn hair (as mentioned earlier) and deep green eyes. She’s wearing her favorite pair of blue skinny jeans, matched with gladiator sandals and a yellow blouse that flows off her body.

I turn my glare to Rachel. The instigator, I’m sure. She’s more punk-y than the rest of us, with her black hair and bright blue eyes, in a My Chemical Romance (R.I.P) shirt and cut off shorts, black convers to match.

Then Casey. She’s the sweetheart of us all with her silky blonde hair was tied up in a sleek pony tail (as usual) and her hazel, almost golden, eyes, now glittering with happiness,

Last, but not least, we have Natalie. We all have kind of a love/hate relationship with her. Mostly hate, though. And it’s not like we’re mean to her! It’s just… she’s changed. We all grew up together, you know, living in a small neighborhood all your life, you tend to stick close with those around you. It was great, honest, we had our own little group of friends and we were never lonely or alone. I mean, every group of friends has their problems, but we became sisters through the years. But once we hit high school… she… changed. Her hair used to be the same as mine, you know. But now it’s a light blonde. Then she started getting fake tans and adding on layer after layer of makeup. Now is an example of how much she changed—she used to be the tomboy of the five of us, but now she’s in a tight miniskirt, lowcut T-Shirt, and heels. Only God knows how she’ll be able to walk in those all day. I mentally sigh to myself—she’s still my friend, though. I just wish she’d go back to the way she used to be.

“You’ll look so great in your old clothes!” Casey cheers, shaking in her flowery pastel dress, her feet (in brown flats) shifting back and forth, “This is so exciting!”

“Great, might be too strong of a word,” Natalie mutters with a small smile, “Better though!” She nods with a laugh, “Definitely better!”

I roll my eyes and grab my suitcase off my bed, whatever. I glance at my alarm clock—7:00 a.m.

“Crap!” I yell, rushing out my room, “Get your stuff! We’re going to be late!” All the girls followed suit and we were out the door and into the cab that I had called last night.

“To the pier!” Molly declares as I sit back and roll my eyes. Yeah… So exciting… Wooo…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It's co-authored with an author who doesn't have an account yet! Comments are always welcome!  
> ***TOIMQ(:


End file.
